Implore!
by XxA27xX
Summary: Smut!Sherlolly


Sentada no balcão gelado da cozinha, Molly gemeu contra os lábios de Sherlock na pausa que teve de seus beijos. Seu vestido azul estava rasgado até a altura da cintura, sua coxa estava vermelha dos apertos e arranhões, sua respiração ofegante.

Sherlock começou a desabotoar sua camiseta, os botões pareciam demais, era devagar demais para o gosto de ambos. Molly já tinha esperado tempo suficiente no jantar que tiverem com alguns diretores do hospital, tinha cruzado a perna centenas de vezes tentando acalmar o fogo que subia do centro do seu corpo durante toda a noite. Com um puxão, os empecilhos foram esparramados pela cozinha e o peito de Sherlock finalmente estava livre, mas agora, eram suas calças que pareciam apertadas demais. Depois que a camiseta foi retirada, Molly desceu do balcão e empurrou o marido contra o mesmo, fazendo Sherlock morder os lábios com a dor do impacto. Com os olhos grudados um ao outro, a mulher se ajoelhou delicadamente e sorriu maliciosa. Molly afagou levemente o volume nas calças, em um movimentos de vai e vem delicado, e arrancou alguns suspiros e algum palavrão da boca do Holmes.

Ela soltou um leve riso, e ao mesmo tempo desabotoou a calça e a abaixou até as canelas. Antecipadamente, Sherlock agarrou os cabelos da esposa em um rabo de cavalo firme, alguns fios teimosos escaparam de seu aperto, deixando o visual de Molly muito mais sexual. Ele simplesmente amava os momentos que Molly esquecia o que era, esquecia de seus pudores e era apenas uma cadela no cio.

_ Sabe o que eu estava pensando... _ Molly disse massageando o membro rijo de Sherlock enquanto lambia os lábios.

Sherlock não respondeu, apenas apertou o cabelo de Molly com mais força.

_ Eu estava pensando que você me deixa muito sozinha... _ ela começou a dar leves lambidas em toda a extensão do pênis. _ Você poderia reservar mais tempo para gastar com a sua esposa.

_ Molly, pelo amor de Deus, faça isso logo! _ Sherlock esbravejou.

_ Peça! _ ela retrucou.

Sherlock abriu os olhos e encarou a mulher, e ela, por sua vez, o encarou também.

_ Vamos, Sherlock! Se quer tanto assim, peça para que a sua mulher lhe chupe.

Ele respirou fundo e gemeu quando, sem aviso, Molly sugou sua glande. _ Oh, Molly! Que merda!

Já era o bastante para ela.

Molly lambeu os lábios mais uma vez e colocou o máximo que conseguia na boca, relaxando a garganta para fazer que a situação fosse agradável para ambos Com o velho truque de apertar seu dedão esquerdo, seu reflexo faríngeo foi anestesiado.

Por mais que estivesse amando todas as sensações que o boquete de Molly o fazia sentir, ele não achava justo ela estar recebendo nada em troca. Por mais que gostasse de oral, ele achava egoísta. Todos os melhores orgasmos que já tivera na vida, Sherlock Holmes estava dentro de Molly Hooper, da melhor maneira possível.

Com uma puxada mais firme de cabelo, a atenção de Molly voltou aos olhos do marido.

_ De pé! _ a voz de Sherlock soou firme, áspera, e em seguida ela estava prontamente de pé. _ Eu juro, Molly Hooper que eu vou te foder com tanta força que você vai implorar para parar...

Sherlock a colocou em cima do balcão mais uma vez, com um puxão, sua calcinha também estava rasgada.

_ Eu amo quando você está assim... molhada só para mim. _ Holmes, passou o dedão pelo clitóris da esposa, que respondeu com um gemido longo. Seus dedos escorregaram e penetraram Molly.

Ela apertou seus olhos e mordeu os lábios, ele por sua vez, continuou a foder sua esposa com os seus dedos longos e se aproximou, beijando e mordendo o pescoço alvo de Molly. A rapidez de seu movimentos aumentou ao sentir as paredes dela apertarem seus dedos. Sherlock gemeu junto com ela. Mas antes que pudesse chegar ao orgasmo, ele parou o que estava fazendo e levou seus dedos até sua boca e os lambeu.

_ Deliciosa como sempre.

Quando abriu a boca para reclamar da parada abrupta, Sherlock a beijou. Seus lábios vermelhos, inchados, encaixavam nos dela perfeitamente.

_ Eu te amo _ Molly sussurrou.

_ Oh, Molly. Não vamos suavizar o momento, sim?

Sherlock beijou a pontinha de seu nariz e trouxe uma mão até o pescoço marcado de Molly, ele apertou sua mão suavemente, trazendo um pouco de pressão, mas sem machuca-la. Então, a espera tão agoniante acabou. Os movimentos começaram intensos, rápidos. Mas Sherlock sabia como Molly gostava.

Ele diminuiu a velocidade dos movimentos, eles agora eram lentos e fortes, fazendo Molly dar altos gemidos toda vez que era penetrada. Ela não iria aguentar por muito mais tempo e Sherlock sabia que ele já estava próximo de gozar, então por que não gozarem juntos?

Seus dedos voltaram ao clitóris de Molly, em movimentos circulares e lubrificados.

_ Sher... Sherlock!

_ Eu sei, Molly... Goza comigo, meu amor!

E com um último pedido, o casal gozou junto, com os corpos abraçados e suados, a respiração entre cortada e ofegante, que depois de um tempo, foi finalmente controlada.

_ Sabe, agora que somos casados nós deveríamos fazer isso com mais frequência. _ Molly comentou enquanto tirava o resto do que sobrou de seu vestido.

_ O que? Sexo?

_ Não sexo, Sherl. Nós deveríamos _foder _com mais frequência. _ ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

Sherlock retribuiu o olhar de malícia que recebeu e se aproximou novamente da Molly.

_ Mas não pense que terminamos. _ ele aproximou a boca da nuca de Molly e subiu até a orelha _ Eu ainda não te fiz implorar.


End file.
